1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse balls, and more particularly, to a lacrosse ball that meets generally accepted rules on the construction of lacrosse balls (e.g., size, weight, and bounce height), but provides a more impact-absorbing surface than conventional lacrosse balls.
2. Background of the Invention
Injuries are detrimental to the popularity of the sport of lacrosse. Injuries can cause existing players to abandon the game and can discourage potential players from ever trying the game. One source of injury in lacrosse is due to the hard, heavy rubber lacrosse ball. Despite the use of personal protective gear, the lacrosse ball frequently contacts a player's body, often at high speeds and with great force. The impact of the ball can cause bruises and broken bones.
The generally accepted rules for competitive lacrosse define the construction requirements of a lacrosse ball. The specific requirements vary somewhat between the different competitive leagues (e.g., high school, NCAA, and professional), but generally fall within a range of sizes, weights, and bounce heights. One example of a rule on lacrosse ball construction is the 2004 NCAA Men's Lacrosse Rule 1–17, which states the following:                The ball shall be of white, yellow, orange or lime green solid rubber—between 7¾ and 8 inches in circumference, between 5 and 5¼ ounces in weight and, when dropped from a height of 72 inches upon a concrete floor, shall bounce 43 to 51 inches at a temperature of 65° to 70° Fahrenheit.        
Another exemplary rule is the 2001 US Lacrosse Women's Rule 2, which states the following:                The ball is rubber of solid yellow color, not less than 20 cm (7¾″) nor more than 20.3 cm (8″) in circumference. It must weigh not less than 142 gm (5 oz.) nor more than 149 gm (5¼ oz.). It must have a bounce of not less than 1.1 m (43″) nor more than 1.3 m (51″) when dropped from 1.8 m (72″) onto concrete at a temperature of approximately 18° C. (65° F.) −23° C. (75° F.).        
Another exemplary rule is the 2001 International Women's Lacrosse Rule 4, which states the following:                A. The ball shall be rubber, of any solid colour, with a circumference of 20 cm (minimum) to 20.3 cm (maximum).        B. The ball shall weigh not less than 142 g or more than 149 g. It must bounce between 1.1 m and 1.3 m when dropped from 1.8 m onto concrete at a temperature between 18° C. and 23° C.        